Northman's New WAG?
by OfCakeAndIceCream
Summary: Sookie Stackhouse knows absolutely nothing about the world of professional football, how was she supposed to know that the handsome blonde who asked her out to dinner was world renowned striker Eric Northman? And what the hell is a WAG anyway? AH/AU
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: You know I realized while looking through the Southern Vampire Mysteries section that there are quite a few AH/AU where Eric is a movie star, a rockstar, high school quarter back, etc. Usually I'm not a big fan of AH/AU stories, but I have warmed to them recently and have decided to try my hand at one. Introducing to you all, Eric Northman, professional Footballer. I will also be using POV switches in first person for the first time hahaha. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think, I'm sorry if everyone is terribly OOC it's hard to translate 1000 year old vampire into 20-something year old human. Review and let me know though.

**Disclaimer: The characters are not my own, I only play with them. Any professional Football/Soccer teams mentioned are property of their respective owners. To use a blanket term, I own absolutely nothing.**

_Summary:_ Sookie Stackhouse knows absolutely nothing about the world of professional football, how was she supposed to know that the handsome blonde who asked her out to dinner was world renowned striker Eric Northman? And what the hell is a WAG anyway? AH/AU probably OOC

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

* * *

**~SPOV**

"Sookie!" A wave of relief washed over me as I saw Amelia Broadway standing on the tips of her toes, waving her arms frantically above the crowd of people waiting outside the terminal. Carefully -and with several 'excuse me's'- I managed to weave my oversized wheeled suitcase through the crowd and towards my best friend. The moment I was an arms length away from her, Amelia reached out and pulled me into a tight hug that I could only return awkwardly as I attempted to save my duffel bag from sliding to the floor.

"Hey Amelia! It's so good to see you again," I said taking a step back and looking at the friend I had not seen in three years, ever since Amelia had dropped out of LSU Shreveport and decided that she wanted to go to Fashion School in London. I could still remember the vivid shade of red and purple her father had turned when she told him the news, I'd thought the man was going to have a heart attack right then and there. "You look _great_."

"You too!" Amelia said smiling and I laughed shaking my head, in my LSU sweat pants and a black tank top with my messy pony tail I probably looks like I stepped right out of the trailer park.

"I couldn't sleep on the plane, the flight from Louisiana to D.C. was fine. The flight from D.C. to Heathrow though? I was stuck behind three screaming kids who started bawling whenever their mother so much as went to the bathroom." Amelia winced on my behalf and patted my shoulder comfortingly. I looked up at the slightly cloudy sky and frowned. "What time is it here?"

"Ten AM, plenty of time for us to grab a bite to eat and for you to take a nap until tonight," Amelia said grinning wickedly and I groaned inwardly. As long as I had known her Amelia hadn't been what most would call a party girl, but when she went out, she went _out_.

"Amelia I'm really not sure if I'm up to it..." I said as she took my duffel bag that had been sagging closer and closer to the ground.

"Nonsense. You need to go out and let your hair loose, you're on vacation Sookie. Besides it's not like you're with that asshole boyfriend anymore." Amelia walked briskly to the closest taxi -how she did that in four inch stiletto's I hadn't the slightest clue- as I struggled to keep up.

"Bill isn't an asshole Amelia," I said shaking my head as I thought back to my once high school and college sweet heart. "We just grew apart is all."

"Sookie, you grew apart. Bill grew apart between some dumb bitches thighs," Amelia said as she handed the taxi driver my duffel bag. It stung the way Amelia described it, and though I knew it was true it wasn't the way I liked to look at it. Bill and I had been friends since we were kids when his family moved back down to Bon Temps, it had progressed into a sweet high school romance and stayed strong through out his years at LSU. Though the minute he announced he was moving to Chicago to attend Law School some small part of me told me it was the beginning of the end, and I'd been right.

"We're still friends, we still talk." It had hurt to find out Bill had been cheating on me, even if I had already started emotionally separating myself from him. Bill had been my first boyfriend and my first love, I valued his friendship despite what Amelia thought of him. Then again those two hadn't gotten along since the moment I introduced them. Bill had always been studious and organized, with his plans and future planned perfectly. Amelia had always been a bit of a free spirit, always living in the moment. Their personalities just had not meshed well at all.

"That's just because he wants to still have the sweet girl from his home town to marry and have babies with after he's gone and had his fun." I thanked the driver as he took my suitcase and loaded it in the back of the cab and climbed into the back seat next to Amelia, behind what would normally be the passenger's seat back home but instead was the driver's seat. I let out a small sigh of relief that I would definitely not be driving while in England.

"We are not going to get back together," I said though I didn't bother to deny what Amelia was not so subtly hinting at. Bill had hinted at the very same possibility of a reconciliation when he moved back to Louisiana but I had been sure to make it very clear to him that I didn't think that was what would be best, for either of us. He had relented, at least for the moment anyway.

"Hmm when you say it like that I almost believe it," Amelia said and we laughed together as the driver slipped into the cab. Amelia quickly gave him the address to her apartment -or 'flat' why they called it that I hadn't the slightest clue- in West London. "Well I'll be able to make you believe it, you're stuck with me for the summer."

"I cannot believe I let you talk me into this," I said shaking my head in disbelief as I tried to think back to the last time I had taken a real vacation. Ever since I had graduated high school my life had been consumed by school, work, and trying to help Gran out with the house. It had taken me six long years to finally earn my degree -I had to work fulltime as a waitress at Merlottes just to pay for a class or two a semester- in English, so when Amelia invited me to stay with her over the summer in London how could I refuse? Well I had tried but Gran had all but ordered me out the door, telling me there was more to the world then Bon Temps, Louisiana and I ought to go out and see it while I was still young and healthy.

"Oh I can't take all the credit," Amelia said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "How are Gran and Jason?"

"Gran's great, the Descendants of the Glorious Dead are having another gathering tomorrow-or rather today?" I paused briefly before shaking my head laughing. "Anyway she's baking away, I wanted to try and sneak a pie with me on board but Gran said that by the time I got here there wouldn't be anything left." It was the truth as well, no one made a pecan pie quite like Gran.

"Please Sookie, don't talk about your Gran's pie. It almost makes me homesick." I nodded in agreement, just the thought was making me miss home already.

"Jason is...Jason." My brother was and probably always be a complete dog.

"Color me shocked," Amelia said with a touch of sarcasm in her voice as the cab pulled to a stop in front of a simple but nice looking tan brick building. Despite his protests over his daughter's career choice Copley Carmichael still made sure that Amelia wasn't living in some "artist hovel" as he called it. I was surprised Amelia had agreed to letting him pay for anything at all but seeing her place now I could see why. As I finished admiring Amelia's place I turned around to see her paying the cab driver.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, reaching for my duffel bag so I could get my wallet. The exchange rate of dollars to pounds had very nearly given me a heart attack when I'd seen it. Maybe I should have just taken the train in and met Amelia at the station.

"Don't worry about it, now you have no _choice_ but to go out with me tonight!" Amelia was grinning ear to ear as I let out a groan of frustration. "Oh don't worry Sookie it will be fun! No pub crawling, yet." I shot Amelia a small glare but my friend continued ignoring the fact that I was less then thrilled with the prospect of going out while I was still jet lagged. "It's a nice club, my friend Pam got us on the guest list for the night."

"Pam? The same Pam you were dating for a while?" I asked curiously though I could be wrong. Amelia went on dates with so many different men and women it was starting to get difficult to keep up with who was who.

"Oh we only went on a couple dates," Amelia said waving a hand dismissively. "Apparently there are going to be a lot of-"

"Amelia, I'll go. Just point me to the nearest bed and wake me up a couple hours before we have to leave." Amelia grinned and clapped her hands together before grabbing one of my bags and walking towards the entrance to her apartment.

I sighed shaking my head, envious of Amelia's energy. I guess there was no harm in going out with her tonight, it would make Amelia happy and besides what could possibly happen outside of a few shared gin and tonics?

* * *

**EPOV**

"Eric. You're going." I raised an eyebrow but did not bother saying anything as my PR Manager -and friend- Pamela Ravenscroft looked down at me with a gleam of determination in her eye. I shifted slightly on my couch careful not irritate my still tender ankle, not only had we lost the last match of the season but the team doctor's were still insisting I 'take it easy' after a player from Manchester City had taken quite the stomp on my ankle.

"Oh you heard the dear doctor Pam. I have to 'be careful' lest I harm my fragile body." I grinned as Pam rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips cocking them to the side.

"Yes because you most certainly were _not_ doing work outs before I got here, right? That's why you're _not_ wearing your training kit, that's why you're _not_ still sweating, and that's also why your exercise bike has _not_ been moved to face the TV." Her tone was bored and positively dripping with a brand of sarcasm that belonged solely to Pam.

"Exactly," I agreed, a smile on my face though I was seriously beginning to think I should have cut and run back to Stockholm when I had the chance.

"If you're well enough to exercise, you're well enough to hobble over to a night club and make an appearance." I opened my mouth to protest but was quickly cut off by Pam. "The press is starting to think the injury is more serious then it is, I know you're not a fan of playing to the press but get used to it Eric. Go out, drink with your team mates, and hit on girls like a bloody normal footballer."

"Hmph." There was nothing I could really say in response. I had known that a transfer to the English Premiere League would garner quite a bit of attention, and I had accepted it. Though just because I had accepted it did not make having twenty camera's shoved into my face any less irritating.

"Drive up, pose for a few pictures, go inside and mingle for a bit. If you decide to drink I will sadly be on hand to drive you home." I knew better then to think I would be able to talk Pam out of anything when she set her mind to it so with a heart felt sigh I relented.

"Someone needs to remind you that you work for me Pamela, not the other way around."

"Keep telling yourself that Eric. Be ready to leave by 22:30, if you're so much as a minute late there _will_ be hell to pay." Without another word Pam gracefully turned around and walked out of my flat, the fading sound of her clicking stiletto's music to my ears.

I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my shoulder length blonde hair. I didn't doubt that Pam would find some way to make me pay if I was late, and as much as I hated to admit it Pam did have a point. It was time to make an appearance and clear any rumors that might still hang in the air about my injuries or possible romantic entanglements.

Romantic entanglements, I shook my head in disgust. The press was still going on about my 'tragic' break up with Sophie-Anne Leclerq and how I had 'shattered' the poor girl. Rumors which without a doubt all came from the French model's press camp, according to Pam the tabloids had been flooded with pictures of a 'demure' looking Sophie-Anne holidaying alone in Cannes. The woman had a talent for manipulating others that I found truly disturbing.

Pam had told the press nothing more then 'no comment' when asked about the end of the relationship.

I on the other hand was still hearing a barrage of different "I fucking told you so, you idiot" stories.

Tonight was probably going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

**INSIDER REPORT:****_ GUESS WHO'S BACK ON THE SCENE?_**

A famous striker will apparently be making an appearance with the rest of his team mates at _Club Hooligan's_ tonight, probably to put any rumors to rest about the severity of his injury. Though _Insider_ would like to remind the public that this striker has rarely been seen out since his break up with a certain beautiful French model who still appears heart broken. Though many sources close to both the striker and the model have doubts if she even has a heart, ouch!

For those of you who won't be able to get into _Club Hooligan's_ for the night don't worry, _Insider_ will be inside with the details of the striker and his team mates evenings.

* * *

**Author's note (s):**

1) You might have noticed that I didn't mention any specific's about Eric's club and that's because I've decided to create a fictional one instead of making him play for a known team. If anyone has any suggestions for name's that would be lovely, though I have one in mind if I see one that strikes a chord I would most certainly choose that one instead. Also if anyone has a particular numbered jersey they would like him to wear feel free to suggest as well!

2) For those of you unfamiliar with football/soccer just let me know and I will explain how the EPL works to the best of my ability. It's the end of May in this story so the EPL season is over, but that doesn't mean there won't be a few International Friendlies!

Please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you all think.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the long wait on the update! I was working on my entry for _VampireBigBang_ on LJ! Hopefully they'll send me my posting date for that soon, I'm sure you'll like the story! It will be posted under the True Blood section but it will be awesome none the less!

A special thank you to _belly-full-of-jelly_ for the team name suggestions! One of them will be popping up!

Chapter One of _Northman's New WAG_ is here! Thank you to everyone who reviewed I tried to get this chapter done as quickly as possible between Big Bang and exams!

**Disclaimer: Just playing with the characters. I own nothing.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_

* * *

_

**~SPOV**

After a seven hour "nap" Amelia woke me up for dinner. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept for such a long period of time and still felt completely exhausted, still watching Amelia flutter about the kitchen -and outright refusing my help- was oddly entertaining. Despite that her method of cooking was very random Amelia still produced some astounding dishes, I could still remember when Gran would ask for recipes and Amelia would look at her strangely and simply reply "I just do what feels right." The statement still boggled Gran's mind to this day.

"Maybe you should have gone to Culinary School instead?" I asked Amelia jokingly as she plopped a delicious looking plate of spaghetti with pesto sauce and shrimp in front of me.

"I actually thought of it for a while, but then I figured I didn't want anyone telling me how to 'cook' properly. Besides, there's nothing quite like creating a garmet," Amelia smiled broadly as she sat down and began to dig into her own plate of food. "Speaking of which...I made something for you, I really hope you like it."

"Amelia..." I said quietly raising my hand to cover my mouth as my jaw dropped. "Amelia you didn't have to do something like that." Letting me basically invade her life for the summer was more then enough, but Amelia always had proven herself time and time again as a friend who would go above and beyond for me. I could still vividly remember all the times Amelia had arrived at the school library with food in hand at all hours of the night when I locked myself in to study. Still to _make_ something for me...it truly made me wonder what I had done to deserve such an amazing friend.

"No I didn't, but I saw the fabric and I couldn't help but think of you." I could feel the tears prickling in my eyes and Amelia laughed quietly quickly adding. "Besides it's free advertising for me! You're going to look absolutely amazing in an Amelia Broadway Original!" There was a real glow and excitement in Amelia's eyes as she began to tell me all about the dress and how flattering it was going to be, and how she had at least three pairs of shoes I could borrow that would look amazing with it, plus accessories and a few purses. It was all a little too much for me to handle but I smiled and listened intently none the less, I liked dressing up as much as the next girl but for most of my life I had always been a strictly shorts and t-shirt kind of girl changing up only occaisionally for jeans and a sweater in the winter.

"Well you have to at least let me do the dishes," I said after we both finally finished eating.

"That won't be a problem, I hate doing dishes. Ruins my manicure," Amelia said jokingly raising her hands to show her nails covered in very chipped blue nail polish. "Will you redo my nails for me Sook? It'll be just like old times." I smiled and nodded remembering when Amelia, Tara and I would sit on my bed and paint each others nails gossiping endlessly about what very little went around in Bon Temps. Which meant a good deal of it was either about my brother playing football or my brother being a womanizer.

"Sure," I agreed and Amelia smiled and vanished off into the master bedroom. As I turned my gaze back to the sink I shook my head, what had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

**EPOV**

"Eric! Eric!" Flashing lights and people shouting my name. As a young boy I had dreamed of this moment, I had dreamed of stepping out of my car waving to adoring fans and reporters. I had dreamed of tears in my eyes after scoring a winning goal, I had dreamed of pulling on Sweden's National Team jersey and playing for my country. Just as I had dreamed of stepping onto English soil and play for an English Premier League team. Now that I had it all, I sometimes wondered if I should have listened to my father and become a nice boring investment banker. Still, football was what I loved and to exceed everyone's expectations was worth the small annoyances of flashing cameras and very little private life.

Most of the time anyway.

"Eric! How's the ankle? Reports say that team doctors are still very concerned, will you be ready to play in the '09/'10 season?" A nameless faceless voice shouted as I signed a receipt that a fan had managed to dig out of his pocket.

"Reports of how serious the injury was were highly exageratted. I'm fine." There were times I wished I hadn't learned English as a child, at least that way I could smile dumbly and plead ignorance. I leaned in as a female fan snapped a quick photograph her with her cellphone flashing her a smile before I turned away. It had taken practice but I no longer winced when I heard her friends squeal in joy.

"How do you feel about Sweden's chances of qualifying for the 2010 World Cup?"

"We have four more matches left, I have complete confidence in our team's ability as well as our coaching staff." A small tug on the end of shirt drew my attention downwards, a young boy wearing a Blackwall FC kit with my name and number on the back. I looked out to see his mother holding a small digital camera a hopeful expression on her face. I nodded and carefully kneeled down next to him and smiled at the camera, not minding this particular flash of light. The young boy shyly handed me a permenant marker and I signed the back of the white shoulder of the jersey. I could remember being around this kids age and how absolutely ecstatic I would have been had I gotten the chance to meet my favorite footballers. "You play yet?" I asked the boy as I finished signing his jersey and handed the marker back to him.

"Yes sir, I'm going to be a striker!" He said excitedly his green eyes animated with youthful excitement about the sport he loved.

"Just work hard, and tell anyone who says you can't do it to sod off." I could vividly remember the last time I had spoken to my father, just before I had joined Malmö FF at age 17.

_"You do this, you leave and _never_ come back." My father had always been rigid and controlled, down to his perfectly straight tie and expensive well fitted suits always with a neutral expression on his face. That night though he ahd been absolutely enraged, his face flushed a bright red as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "No son of mine is going to be a fucking _football_ player. What? You think you'll amount to something? You'll never make it past the third string team!"_

_"Watch me."_

"Northman!" I looked up to see Tray Dawson walking towards me moving easily through the crowd of reporters. I looked down at the boy and flashed him one last smile before I stood and moved past him towards Tray. Tray was the reserve Keeper for Blackwall FC and the only American on the team. Despite being intimidating to most people I had always liked Dawson. He was a solid keeper and I was fairly certain that in the very near future he would find himself as Blackwall's main Keeper.

"Dawson, surprised to see you here." I reached out and shook his hand, gesturing toward _Club Hooligans_. Together we walked past the bouncers and into the club, immediately I saw Pam with her elbows propped on the railing of the second floor in the VIP area. I gave a small wave and Pam simply raised her eyebrow and gestured for us to come up, without a doubt she was surprised I had actually arrived early. I had figured the sooner I got here the sooner I could go home and get some peace and quiet.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you here," Tray said as we moved quickly towards the stairs. "Pam twisted your arm?"

"Damn near broke it," I said and we laughed. Everyone on Blackwall FC was very familiar with Pam, considering that most of them had been on the receiving end of an acid tongue lashing from her. Pam didn't take well to idiots, and to her most of the rest of humanity fell firmly into that category. Particularly "idiotic footballers who think anyone with a vagina wants to hop on their cock".

"Hope she doesn't, we're still up for practice when your ankle is better right?" Tray asked curiously, before seasons end Tray and I had been training with one another nonstop and he had made great strides as a Keeper and it was proving more and more difficult to get the ball into the back of the net. Yet both of us had welcomed the challenge and found it exhilarating, a chance to improve our skills.

"I'll give you a call," I promised and with that I moved towards the bar where Pam was waiting dressed to the nines in a tight black designer dress and what I recognized as her favorite pair Christian Louboutin's. I recognized them from all the times she had threatened to throw them at me if I didn't get out of bed to go to some sort of press event. Though if I were entirely honest despite her slightly violent methods I couldn't ask for a more trustworthy or loyal publicist.

"Surprise, surprise the Swede shows himself. Early also, I'll have to check the weather to see if it's snowing in hell," Pam said raising a single eyebrow, she then turned to the bartender and simply held up two fingers and the young man immediately zipped off.

"I'm sure you have some contacts there," I replied and I honestly wouldn't have been surprised. Pam seemed to know someone from everywhere, and most of them seemed very keen on doing her bidding. Most likely to avoid a stiletto to any sensitive areas.

"I keep my sources close." Two drinks were placed on the counter, one a bright red drink with a pineapple and umbrella and one beer. Quickly I reached out and grabbed the beer and took a sip. "Singapore Slings are absolutely delicious, why you drink that shit is beyond me." Pam toyed with her straw and looked out at the VIP crowd as well as the crowd partying beneath, the music was not unbearably loud so it was still easy to hear and talk with Pam. "The vermin are out in force tonight it seems." She gestured towards a young man in the distance taking pictures of us with a small digital camera. "I'll have security kick it out." I nodded my head and took another sip of my beer, better security then Pam. The poor bastard would be bawling his eyes out for days.

"It's worse outside, no one's asked about Sophie-Anne though. Suppose that says something." Hopefully it showed that the 'shock' over our break up was dying down, and thank God for that.

"Hnn," Pam said nodding her head slowly. "Let's put a nail in that bitches coffin, no? Go find something hot and flirt with it."

"You really should stop referring to people as 'it' Pam," I advised but all I got was a wave of a perfectly manicured hand, obviously a sign of dismissal. I looked out into the crowd, my eyes roaming from face to face quickly. I saw team mates sitting with leggy models who could all have been the same person except for varying hair colors. All tall and slim, with dazzling smiles and lovely faces. They were great for a fun time until they expected more, and then the claws came out. Most of them had never aspired to much more then being a WAG.

My eyes stopped as I saw a girl leaning on the same railing that Pam had been leaning on, peering out at the crowd with a bored expression on her face. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a simple bun and her curvy body was accentuated by a well fitting white and red dress. She looked out of place in a sea of vapid future-WAGs and the women preening at the slightest bit of attention. I took another sip of my beer and made my decision.

I had always been of the opinion that a beautiful woman should never be left alone for very long.

* * *

**~SPOV**

My high heels were absolutely killing me, and Amelia had vanished off to the bathroom ten minutes ago. I had seen her eyeing a large barrel chested man at the bar and I was certain that she had somehow managed to bump into him on her way out. Still I knew Amelia wouldn't leave me alone at the club and she would show up sooner than later, preferably sooner. The music was nice but there were just so many people! Even at the clubs in Shreveport there were never this many people, and at those clubs I certainly hadn't been in the VIP section. Usually my club ventures -the few there had been- were always cut short by some drunk creep trying to grab my chest.

Still I felt a bit out of place, even in Amelia's beautifully made dress and a pair of her heels that had 'conveniently' been my size. While I wasn't as familiar with fashion as Amelia was I could tell that some of these women were wearing outfits that had cost the same amount that I had paid per semester. Who really wanted to spend that much money on clothes anyway? It just seemed a little excessive to spend that much money on an outfit that you were only going to get to wear a few times before it went 'out of style' or whatever. I still had jeans that I'd been wearing since high school!

"You look like you're having a great time." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned to my left and saw a very, very tall man leaning against the railing looking at me with a raised eyebrow. It took what little self control I had for my jaw not to drop and hit the floor. _Hello tall, blonde and gorgeous..._I thought before I immediately pushed it to the side, I really wasn't the sort to openly oggle men like Amelia sometimes did and I wasn't about to start now.

"I'm just waiting for my friend," I said glancing around the section for Amelia and again having no luck, where on earth had that girl vanished off to?

"Well, while you're waiting why don't you let me buy you a drink?" I looked back over at him and fought the urge to look around to see if he was talking with someone else. I was used to drunken rednecks at Merlotte's asking to buy me a drink, not tall model-esque men wearing dark wash jeans with a 'worn' shirt and a black sports coat. I may not be the most fashion savvy girl out there, but the man's entire outfit probably cost more then I made at Merlotte's in a week.

Maybe it was my inner pessimist but I was always a bit wary of anything that seemed too good to be true.

"Umm...alright I suppose," I said before I could stop myself, casting one last look around the VIP section for Amelia. What was I thinking?

I realized that I wasn't, and I reminded myself that I was on vacation. It was time to live a little.

"Excellent," Tall Blonde and Gorgeous said with a small smile. He extended his hand out towards me. "Eric Northman."

"Sookie Stackhouse," I replied reaching out and shaking his hand. He had a firm grip, not like most men who when they shook a woman's hand treated her as if she were made of glass.

"Sookie?" Eric asked tilting his head to the side slightly.

"Yup, Sookie. Like Cookie." I let out a small laugh, though I was silently kicking myself. _Way to sound like a total moron in front of a man you've just met Sook! Nice one!_ I thought to myself but was surprised when I heard him laugh.

"I was just making sure I was pronouncing it correctly," Eric said with a small shrug. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"Neither are you," I replied back unable to help the small smile that tugged at my lips. I was normally very good with accents, but there was something under the slight beneath the English accent that I couldn't quite place.

"I'm from Sweden originally." I nodded slowly, I knew absolutely nothing about Sweden besides the fact it was cold and apparently there were a lot of tall blondes there. I sighed inwardly, I obviously needed to get out of Louisiana more often.

"I'm from Louisiana, I'm here visiting a friend." The friend who I still couldn't find! I knew Amelia was more then capable of handling herself but I was starting to get a little concerned.

"Well, we'll just wait for her by the bar then," Eric said and I gave him a shaky smile and a hesitant nod. So I would let him buy me a drink, we'd chat a bit and then I'd find Amelia and we would be on our way.

What more could possibly come out of it?

* * *

**INSIDERREPORT TWITTER**

**INSIDERREPORT: **_ClubHooligans EN has made his appearance and is chatting with a mystery blonde! Will tweet more details ASAP!_

* * *

**Author's note:** Yep, you're going to have to wait for the actual conversation but they have met! Sparks will fly! Fun will be had! Please review and I'll update ASAP!


End file.
